Despedida
by kaidouhazuki
Summary: Aviso: contém cenas yaoi/slash!


_Você me ajudou muito durante todo esse tempo.__Você não faz idéia do quanto esse tempo que passamos juntos significou para mim.__Você e eu somos uma combinação perfeita!__Você é como um irmão para mim.__Nee__Choutarou__Não... Você é muito mais do que isso._Choutarou estava parado no meio do quarto, olhando a esmo para a cama desfeita. Estava vestido, embora descalçao, os pés nus em contato com o chão de madeira, morna com o calor do sol de fim de tarde. No rosto, a expressão dolorosa de uma perda. Nos olhos sem lágrimas, um vazio. As mãos seguravam contra o peito um boné azul.O cômodo estava silencioso, mas ele tinha a impressão de escutar sua voz. Sua risada. Suas broncas. Sua despedida.Em um momento, ele estava ali ao seu lado. E agora, ele fora embora... talvez para não voltar mais.- Shishido-senpai... - disse, com a voz abafada, com um fôlego que quase não tinha._Somos amigos, não somos?__Por que essa cara, __Choutarou__? Anime-se!__Gekidaza__daze__Você me ajudou daquela vez, agora é a minha vez de retribuir._Olhou para o boné, aquele mesmo boné que Ryou usava desde o dia em que se conheceram. Seus olhos castanhos se marejaram, embora não tenha derrubado uma lágrima sequer.- Você... vai embora? - Choutarou quase deixara cair o copo de chá que estava segurando.- Sim. Meus pais conseguiram um emprego novo e bastante promissor. Vou aproveitar e procurar alguma oportunidade. Quem sabe posso até conseguir alguma coisa, né?Choutarou apoio o copo na mesa, sem deixar de olhar para seu senpai.- E... quando você vai voltar?Shishido não queria olhar para Choutarou nessa hora, mas não podia fugir. Uma hora, Ootori teria que saber.- Choutarou... eu... eu acho que não vou mais voltar...O rapaz mais alto olhou para Shishido com uma expressão de dar dó. Ryou tentou encará-lo e encorajá-lo, mas aquela expressão quase quebrara seu coração. Virou o rosto, olhando Choutarou com o canto dos olhos.- Choutarou, não me olhe como se nunca mais fôssemos nos ver.Foi até ele e, ajoelhando-se perto da mesa de chá para ficar cara a cara com ele, segurou-o pelos ombros como daquela vez em que estavam treinando o Scud Serve em um prédio abandonado até tarde da noite. Tentou forçar um sorriso. Ootori ainda olhava para ele com um desespero no olhar. Ryou, naqueles dois anos em que haviam se conhecido, nunca vira um olhar tão triste, tão sofrido naqueles olhos castanhos. Seu peito começou a doer, o coração apertando. Segurou as lágrimas a todo os custo. Queria dizer alguma coisa para consolar aquele rosto desesperado que não parava de olhar para ele, mas não conseguia pensar em nada.Agonia.Dor.Lágrimas brilhantes brotando daqueles olhos castanhos amendoados.Soluços baixinhos.Shishido puxou seu kouhai para um abraço carinhoso, tentando abafar aquele choro silencioso.- Pare com isso, Choutarou! Eu não vou... eu não vou...O que Shishido podia dizer? Que não ia abandoná-lo? Que não ia esquecê-lo?Ele tinha que partir. Pelo bem da sua família.Mas isso obviamente não cabia a ele decidir. E Choutarou sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.Mesmo assim...Talvez não haja remédio no mundo que cure a dor de uma separação.Por algum tempo, os dois ficaram abraçados daquele jeito. Por quanto tempo, nenhum dos dois sabia dizer ao certo. Poderia ter sido por alguns instantes... Poderia ter sido por vários minutos. Em assuntos do coração, o tempo é incerto. Mas algumas coisas o tempo faz questão de não apagar. Como a memória daquele abraço "infinito", por exemplo.Quando os dois se afastaram novamente, podiam sentir a falta do calor daquele abraço, como se uma corrente de ar frio os circundasse. Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois falou nada. Nenhum dos dois trocou olhares. Ambos estavam com a cabeça baixa. As mãos de Ryou ainda sobre os ombros de seu kouhai._Não somos amigos.__Somos muito mais do que isso._Choutarou limpou os olhos com as costas da mão direita, ainda sem olhar para seu senpai.Shishido olhos para seu relógio de pulso. Já passava das 19 horas.- Choutarou, eu preciso ir. Tenho que terminar de arrumar minhas coisas. Meu ônibus sai amanhã cedo. - levantou-se para sair.Ootori agarrou-lhe a barra da camisa, sem se levantar. O olhar inocente implorando para que não fosse embora, já que sua voz se recusava erminantemente a sair.- Choutarou...Shishido abaixou-se deivagar, até ficar novamente cara a cara com seu kouhai. Segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o beijou. Beijou-o lenta e docemente, como se nunca mais fossem isso porque, de fato, não iam.-----_Vocês dois têm uma espécie de... 'dependência'._Shishido estava sentado em um dos bancos do ônibus. Seus pais estavam sentados mais à frente e seu irmão ao fundo do ônibus, a uns três ou quatro bancos de distância.- É, Choutarou... - disse, para si mesmo. - Acho que isso é um adeus.Ootori não viera para se despedir. A noite anterior não acabara apenas com aquele beijo. Na verdade, aquele beijo fora apenas o começo.Shishido deixara seu kouhai enquanto este ainda dormia."Obrigado, Choutarou", sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz mergulhado no mundo dos sonhos.Agora, no ônibus, com a mochila nos joelhos, olhava para a janela, para as pessoas dando seu adeus... e essa imagem só aumentava sua dor, lembrando-o do que ele estava deixando para trás.Adeus, Hyotei. Foi muito bom jogar em seu nome. Foi muito bom ser um Imperador do Gelo ao longo destes anos.Adeus, kantoku. Você me ensinou a jogar um estilo de tênis do qual eu finalmente me orgulho.Adeus, Taki. Você não chegou a ser um de nós, mas para mim, você nunca deixou de ser.Adeus, Jirou. Quando você não estava dormindo, até que você era um cara engraçado.Adeus, Wakashi. Nunca pensei que algum dia ia sentir falta do seu mau-humor.Adeus, Yuushi. Apesar de ser um cretino metido, você me ensinou muitas coisas.Adeus, Gakuto. Você é irritante, pé no saco e imbecil, mas sem você a Hyotei não teria graça nenhuma.Adeus, Kabaji. Você não falava muito, mas é evidente que você é uma excelente pessoa.Adeus, Atobe. Nosso time não teria nada se você não tivesse sido nosso capitão.É, acho que sobrou você, Ch...- Shishido-saaaaaaan!!Ryou levantou-se, ressaltado. Olhou pela janela.Lá estava ele. Esbaforido, com as mãos nos joelhos, recuperando o fôlego, olhando para ele... e bem em sua janela.- Choutarou???Shishido largou a mochila no acento e correu até a porta ondeencontrou Ootori.- Baka!! Você vai embora sem se despedir de mim?? - bravejou o kouhai. - E quanto ao meu presente de despedida?? Quer ir sem ele?- Ãhn? Choutarou, não precisava..Choutarou levantou o indicador na altura do rosto de ambos, como se pedisse silêncio. Tirou a corrente de seu pescoço. Aquela que segurava um crucifixo. Colocou-a no pescoço de seu senpai.- É para dar boa sorte. - disse Choutarou, no exato mesmo tom aborrecido e meio envergonhado com o qual Shishido costumava falar com ele. - Com isso, acho que você vai conseguir um bom emprego... Mas olha, eu vou querer de volta, entendeu?Shishido riu. Olhou para seu colega com ternura. Tirou seu boné e colocou-o sobre a cabeça de Ootori.- Então, enquanto eu não te devolvo, cuide disto pra mim.O rapaz de cabelos claros olhou para seu senpai, meio confuso.- Lembra? Eu comecei a usar quando começamos a jogar juntos. Eu o estava usando quando vencemos os regionais e quando jogamos os nacionais. Eu o estava usando quando joguei com você e contra você - tirou a mão da aba do boné e sorriu - Eu quero de volta quando jogarmos juntos novamente. Entendeu?- Shishido-san...Ryou apertou a mão de Choutarou.- Isso não é um adeus, Choutarou. Isso é um "até depois".O motorista ligou o motor do ônibus.- Hey, garoto, saia da porta! - gritou mau-humorado, acelerando o veículo. Ele definitivamente não parecia disposto a esperar que os dois terminassem de se despedir. O ônibus foi acelerando lentamente.- Então... até depois, Shishido-san...Agora o ônibus já seguia a uma velocidade que não permitia que Choutarou acompanhasse. Soltaram as mãos.Quando Ryou voltou a seu acento, não conseguia ver Choutarou. Ao puxar a mochila, uma foto quase saiu pelo zíper mal-fechado de um dos bolsos externos. Olhou para a foto e sorriu. Era a mesma foto que estava sobre a escrivaninha de Choutarou. A primeira foto que haviam tirado quando Choutarou virara titular. Deixou que as lágrimas enchessem seus olhos.- Até mais... Ootori-kun...


End file.
